marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
En Sabah Nur (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: En Sabah Nur Nicknames: The Eternal One Former Aliases: Set (not to be confused with the primeval demon of that name or the Egyptian god Seth), Huitxilopochti, Sauru, Kali-Ma Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Conqueror Legal Status: N/A Identity: The general populace of Earth is unaware of Apocalypse's existence. Marital Status: Marital status unknown Group Affiliation: Employer of Apocalypse's Horsemen, Dark Riders, former employer of the Alliance of Evil Base of Operations: Mobile, formerly a sentient starship created by the Celestials Origin Place of Birth: Egypt Known Relatives: Baal (adoptive father, deceased), Stryfe (adopted son, deceased) First Appearance: (in shadow) X-FACTOR Vol. 1 #5, (fully seen) X-FACTOR Vol. 1 #6 Origin: Origin unknown. History Apocalypse was born nearly five thousand years ago in Egypt as a member of the Akkaba clan. Even as an infant, he inspired fear. Ugly and malformed, he was abandoned by the tribe to die in the harsh desert sun. The baby was found by a roving band of feared desert raiders known as the Sandstormers. Most of them, too, thought the infant should die. However, their ruthless leader, Baal, somehow recognized the potential power in the child. He named him En Sabah Nur ("The First One") and raised him as his own son. As En Sabah Nur grew, he surpassed the other tribesmen in intelligence and strength. Everyone in the tribe except for Baal hated and feared him for his inhuman looks and great abilities. Nur did not understand their fear, but hardened his heart against it. Moreover, he believed in the principle that Baal and the tribe lived by, that only the fittest, tested by hardship, would, and should, survive. On the day of his tribal rite of passage into manhood, the seventeen-year-old En Sabah Nur killed three armed warriors of the tribe using only his bare hands. At this time Egypt was ruled by Pharaoh Rama-Tut. On the day of En Sabah Nur's rite of passage, Baal explained to him that Rama-Tut was no god, as most believed, but a man, who had arrived in a strange vessel. Years ago the tribe had stumbled upon the time-traveler's crashed ship, taken the injured man back to their camp, and nursed the injured and temporarily blinded man back to health. One night he wandered away, taking with him objects the tribesmen had brought from his vessel. Weeks later, his sight restored, Rama-Tut returned, wielding weapons of devastating power and leading the Egyptian army. He massacred the tribe and enslaved the survivors. Although he tortured them, no one revealed the timeship's location. In actuality, Rama-Tut was a time traveler from the far future who would later become known as Kang the Conqueror. Kang knew that Apocalypse, one of the most powerful mutants who ever lived, and the one who was destined to rule the world, had been born in ancient Egypt. Hence, Rama-Tut had gone back in time to find Apocalypse as a child, raise him, and thereby become the master of the most powerful being on the planet. On the day of his rite of passage, Baal brought the young Nur to a sacred cave whose entrance became blocked by a cave-in, trapping them underground. After a week of wandering without food or water, they found the remnants of Rama-Tut's timeship within an underground Egyptian tomb. Baal told Nur that he believed him to be a conqueror whose coming was foretold in ancient prophecies, and that Nur was destined to overthrow Rama-Tut. Then Baal died from lack of nourishment, and Nur, whose mutant physiology kept him alive, vowed to take vengeance on Rama-Tut and claim his destiny. Four weeks later he finally made his way back to the surface. Nur became a slave, but eventually he had a vision of the Egyptian death god Seth, who urged him to become a conqueror. It was at this moment that Nur first manifested his superhuman powers. Eventually, at a time when many time-traveling super-heroes, including the Fantastic Four, the West Coast Avengers, and Doctor Strange arrived in Rama-Tut's Egypt, the Pharaoh finally came face to face with En Sabah Nur. Rama-Tut offered to make him his heir if he would swear his loyalty, and then tried to kill him when Nur refused. Nur defeated Rama-Tut's warlord Ozymandias and Rama-Tut himself, who finally escaped back into the future, eventually to take on the identity of Kang. From then on Apocalypse plotted the conquest of the planet through bringing about wars and conflict, in which the strong would defeat and destroy the weak. Over the centuries he was worshipped by many civilizations under a variety of names. Mutants, he was certain, would one day rule the world, with him as their leader, and so he waited. Most of what Apocalypse did during these centuries is as yet unknown. At the time of the Crusades, Apocalypse arranged for the warrior Bennet du Paris to activate his latent mutant powers for the first time. Renaming him Exodus, Apocalypse made him his servant but later cast him into a deathlike trance when Exodus rebelled against him. In 1859, Apocalypse awoke from centuries of hibernation in an underground chamber in London. It was then that he first met Dr. Nathaniel Essex, who believed that through selective breeding of humans, he could bring about the rapid evolution of superhuman mutants. Apocalypse offered to transform Essex into a long-lived superhuman being himself to give him the time to further his research, but at a cost: his servitude. Essex accepted, and Apocalypse transformed him into Mister Sinister. However, the Askani, a clan of rebels against Apocalypse two thousand years in the future, transported Scott Summers and Jean Grey-Summers, also known as Cyclops and Phoenix, to 1859. There they prevented Apocalypse from assassinating Britain's Queen and Prime Minister. Apocalypse, temporarily weakened by a virus with which Sinister had infected him, went back to waiting for the proper moment to reemerge. It came a century later, when in a short time the world became populated with a new race of superhuman mutants. Apocalypse first reappeared as the employer of the Alliance of Evil, a team of mutants who battled the original X-Factor. X-Factor was a group comprised of the original members of the X-Men. Subsequently, Apocalypse began recruiting a team of mutant agents he called his Horsemen. Apocalypse rescued Warren K. Worthington III, alias the Angel, from death and manipulated him into serving him as the Horseman named Death. Worthington's wings had been amputated, but Apocalypse used his advanced genetic engineering techniques to give him new wings with metal-like feathers. Eventually, however, Worthington forsook Apocalypse and returned to X-Factor, and then to the X-Men. Later, Apocalypse infected the infant son of Cyclops and Madelyne Pryor, Nathan Summers, with a techno-organic virus, having recognized that if this child grew up he would be powerful enough to defeat him. The Askani once again stepped in and brought the child to their own time period, two thousand years in an alternate future. In the present day Apocalypse continues to conspire to rule humanity. In the alternate future in which the Askani live, Apocalypse has finally ascended to power. He became aware of the young Nathan's presence in that time, but only succeeded in kidnapping a clone of the child which the Askani had created. Not knowing this second child to be a clone, Apocalypse ceased his hunt for the real Nathan. Raised under the tutelage of Apocalypse, the clone grew up to become the terrorist Stryfe. By this time Apocalypse had to transfer his mind and powers into host bodies in order to stay alive. Since his current body had grown old and feeble, Apocalypse planned to transfer his consciousness and power into Stryfe's. As for the real Nathan, the Askani leader Mother Askani transported Cyclops and Phoenix to this future time. There, Summers and Grey raised Nathan into adolescence. After so many millennia of menacing humanity, the elderly Apocalypse finally perished in combat with the teenage Nathan, who would grow up to become the warrior Cable. To secure a new host body, Apocalypse sought to siphon the awesome energies of "The Twelve," mutants of incredible power, destined to alter the course of human history. This time, it was Wolverine who fell into the warlord's grasp. The feral X-Man fought his teammates ferociously as the Horseman Death, but broke free from Apocalypse's control. However, Wolverine and his fellow Horsemen had served their purpose. Taking advantage of the distraction afforded by their actions, Apocalypse collected the mutants he required to carry out his plan: Cyclops, Phoenix, Cable, Professor X, Storm, Iceman, Magneto, Polaris, Bishop, Sunfire, the Living Monolith and Mikhail Rasputin. The Twelve were linked to a machine that would channel their awesome energies into Apocalypse, allowing him to absorb the body of X-Man, a time-tossed teenager possessed of vast telepathic and telekinetic power. As his teammates fell around him, a powerless Cyclops shoved X-Man out of the draining circuit, merging with Apocalypse to create a new evil entity. But the telepathic Phoenix, Summers' wife, Jean Grey, detected her husband's psyche inside the composite being and prevented the X-Men from destroying it. Cyclops was presumed dead by most of his teammates; only Cable and Jean refused to believe he had perished. Investigating rumors and hearsay, they helped him reassert his mind over Apocalypse. With Jean's help, Cable exorcised the warlord and shattered his essence. House of M During the House of M, Apocalypse agreed to side with Magnus and free a number of mutants from the camps in exchange for Northern Africa. Later, Magnus asked him to assassinate the Black Panther, who was considered a threat for becoming close to Storm. Apocalypse, Sabretooth, Iceman, Angel, and Nightcrawler were suprised to see Prince Namor and Emperor Sunfire assisting the Panther and Storm. After a battle, Apocalypse went looking for the Panther, only to find a waiting Black Bolt. Apocalypse is believed to have been destroyed by the resulting scream. Age of Apocalypse In an alternate timeline Apocalypse succeeded in taking over America in the twentieth century. In this alternate timeline Professor Charles Xavier died at the hands of his own son, Legion, long before he would have formed the X-Men. As a result, Apocalypse led mutantkind in conquering North America, reducing its human population to slaves. This is the alternate time period known as "The Age of Apocalypse." However, in this reality as well, Apocalypse was ultimately doomed to failure, and perished in combat with Magneto, who had become the founder of the X-Men in that timeline. Characteristics Height: Variable, usually 7' Weight: Variable Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Strength Level: Since Apocalypse can increase his strength by drawing on outside energy sources, his strength is potentially incalculable. Known Powers: Apocalypse is a mutant who possesses superhuman strength which he can augment by psionically drawing on outside energy sources. Apocalypse can alter the atomic structure of his body at will in order to change his form. He can even increase his size by taking on additional mass from a presumably extra-dimensional source. Through his ability to alter his form, Apocalypse can give himself virtually any superhuman physical power. Apocalypse's "costume" is actually part of his body, and he can psionically alter its appearance at will. He can levitate himself telekinetically. Apocalypse has an extraordinarily long life span that has already lasted thousands of years. He can survive for weeks without food or water and can rapidly recover from injuries that would prove fatal to normal human beings. In the future, however, his physical form will eventually grow too aged and enfeebled to contain his vast superhuman energies. Hence, he will transfer his consciousness and powers into a succession of host bodies, abandoning each one when it too grows too old to contain his power. Known Abilities: Apocalypse has knowledge of certain areas of biology, primarily genetics, that is far in advance of contemporary science. Miscellaneous Equipment: Several of Apocalypse's bases have a rejuvenation chamber. Transportation: Personal teleportation device. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * Related Articles * See Also * Character Gallery: Apocalypse External Links * References * OHMU #1, Jul 1989, MARVEL COMICS GROUP © * Marvel Directory ---- Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Male Characters